


Good Morning To You

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durincest, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure fluff and I don't know where it came from but basically it's just pure fluff of Thorin and his nephews who sneak into his bed chambers and cuddle and are told stories of the old kingdom. AND MORNING FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning To You

Thorin awoke to a heavy weight surrounding his feet over the covers, he lifted himself carefully into a sitting position, mindful not to jostle his feet when he caught sight of his nephews sleeping form. He looked over his nephews that slept at the foot of his bed, gold of a sunset and brown of the earth pooled over cotton sheets and hyper soft furs. Their hands were intertwined over their uncles feet; Kili's legs were curled underneath him as if he was bowing to Mahal, Fili was not much better, he had one leg parallel to his uncle on the bed and the other was over the edge nearly touching the bear fur on the marble floor.

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle at the princelings surrounding the foot of his bed, nor could he stop himself from humming in content as he watched the royal terrors doze in untouched sleep. He knew that he’d have to wake them from their slumber sooner rather than later for there was a council meeting with men and elves alike that were to help Thorin and Erebor with trade routes and goods that would need to become available to the new kingdom. His nephews were to come with him and sit in on the meeting as if they were there for themselves, Fili was coming along to learn to be king and Kili was asked not out of pity or courtesy but out of respect for his sister-son that was also an heir to the throne almost as much as his older brother.

They had already been there for months, fixing up anything they could with the help of the men from Lake Town and a couple of close by clans of Dwarves that had set off separate from Thorin’s group. He had welcomed them in like they were with his own party since the beginning. The water flowed through Erebor once more and the cleaning began almost at once. All thirteen dwarves of the company had their own place in high chambers at Erebor as well as Bilbo who was welcomed to stay as long as he liked and come and go as he pleased. They had dinners together as they would always now that Thorin had claimed the title of King Under the Mountain.

Kili and Fili had snuck into Thorin’s chambers last night while he sat and read by the fire. He had heard them come down the hall towards his room and knew that they would ask after stories of old, before the fall of Erebor. Thorin had stood from his chair and watched as the brothers shushed each other and entered quiet as they could into their uncle’s chambers only to startle when they saw he was waiting for them. Thorin had given a great laugh at the two and looked on fondly, remembering when Frenrin, Dis and himself had snuck into their fathers room for old tales and stories themselves. Once he gave them each a chaste kiss to the forehead he pushed them towards the large bed and began to tell them of his life in the old kingdom.

It was a night filled with wonder and magic as Thorin recalled stories of his boyhood in detail and wondrous nights of hunting and parties. He waxed poetry of the old kingdom and how he used to shadow his father and laugh with his brother and sister. He excited his nephews with a flourish of words, building his stories into a great crescendo that was the great battle where he earned the name Oakenshield.

Once he had wrapped up his stories of old he smiled at the two young dwarves that had curled at his feet, eyes heavy and lazy smiles upon their lips. Thorin gently moved as not to disturb Kili and Fili in their hazy state and get them going again with their second boost of energy. He leaned forward, uncrossing his legs from where he sat and knelt low enough with his arms in front of him on the bed, to nuzzle a soft kiss with both of his sister-sons. Kili lazily leaned up to greet his uncle in what was more of a brush of lips and a sigh, snuggling back down into the duvet and furs provided. Fili pushed himself slowly so he could reach up with his one hand and bring Thorin down for a more firm kiss, his fingers toying with the two thin braids at the side of his uncle’s head, apart from the thick one at his back.

Now the morning was anew and he greeted it much the same. Thorin quietly extracted himself from the binds of the sheets and slipped his legs over the edge that Kili was on to avoid waking Fili. He was halfway to his bathroom in nothing but his sleeping pants when he heard a loud thump and a confused groan that he knew had to have been Fili’s body finally giving up on balance and slipping the rest of the way onto the floor. Turning around he saw Fili roll onto his stomach to look at his surroundings, smiling sleepily at his uncle when he spotted him rooted to the floor.

“Good morning Uncle, I hope you slept well?” Fili asked, voice thick and groggy as he had been greeted by the day with the floor saying hello to his entire body. One of the furs had tangled itself into Fili’s legs before he lay on the floor, looking like a child in love as he smacked his lips before a yawn overtook his face.

Thorin nodded and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “I did, thank you, but I’m not sure I can expect the same from you two with your refusal of sleeping under the covers rather than over them.” Thorin laughed breathily, his attention moving towards where Kili was curled. “Your brother however might be worse off than you as he slept on his damned knees.”

As if on cue Kili groaned with the strain of unfurling his muscles from their dead position, a cry of anguish and long suffering greeted both Thoring and Fili’s ears. “Why? Why in all of Mahal’s name did I sleep like _t_ _hat_?!”

Fili couldn’t help but guffaw at his brothers befuddlement in which he had awaken. Thorin smiled lightly and shook his head at his nephews taking long strides to Kili’s side, helping him roll over onto his back and lay his legs out flat.

“They’re numb Uncle.” Kili whined.

Thorin laughed to himself at his nephews misfortune, “You slept on them Kili, no wonder they’re numb, you cut off your blood flow. Now lay back and stay still while the blood comes back into them, it’s will hurt.” Thorin instructed gingerly. “I’m running a bath for myself and for you runts, once you’re upright and awake you can join me before we go down for breakfast.”

Kili could only nod as pins and needles fled into his legs, Fili hummed in agreement, untangling himself from his confines to stand. Fili walked over to his uncle and pressed a good morning kiss to his chapped lips, soaking up his uncle’s heat with hands that wandered unclothed muscles. A moan escaped Thorin’s throat at his nephew’s ministrations, much to the chagrin of Kili’s unwilling body movement and dreadful heavy feeling in his legs.

Fili pulled back slightly from Thorin in order to smirk at his younger brother. “I’m giving you a show Kee and yet you whine for more when you can barely even stand up right now.” Fili huffed.

“Give me a minute and I’ll show you what I want when we get into the bath. Both of you better pay up for this torture.” Kili backed with a growl of lust and a grunt of discomfort.

Thorin pulled away from Fili entirely, heading towards the bathroom to get a headstart on his sister-sons. “I’ll be waiting for you both and then Kili you can show me what you truly want this fine morning before we breakfast and then go to the meetings that you two are so eager to sit in on.” Thorin laughed to himself when he heard Fili and Kili whoop followed by an outcry when Fili jumped onto the bed next to his brother, jostling his sore legs. Thorin was sure that being ruler under the mountain was going to prove well as it had so far.


End file.
